


Proposals

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [32]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery proposes an alliance to Daenerys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "The Children." Sequel to "The Backup Plan."

Daenerys sat on her throne, listening as the dark-haired girl finished outlining her proposal.

“So what you’re saying is Highgarden would provide me and my soldiers would food and reinforcements if I agree to marry your brother after taking the Iron throne?”

“That’s correct, yes” said Margaery.

Daenerys tried not to smile. “I’ve heard about your brother. About his…proclivities.” More serious, she continued “Why would I agree to such an arrangement? Why would I agree to share my power with your family? I have 8,000 Unsullied and three dragons. I don’t need reinforcements. And when those 8,000 Unsullied need to eat, I have an entire city ready to feed them.”

“I hear you have two dragons that were entombed and one dragon that cannot be found. And when you plan to sail to King’s Landing, will you be taking the city of Meereen with you? If not, it will be more convenient to have access to the nearby lands of Highgarden.”

Daenerys considered. Something about the young woman before her intrigued her. After a moment, she said “Okay, here’s my proposal: Stay here with me for a year. You have that long to convince me an alliance with House Tyrell is in my best interest. How does that sound to you?”

To her great surprise, the young woman quickly agreed.


End file.
